In the liquid crystal display element, to keep a fixed thickness of the liquid crystal layer by fixing a space between a pair of base panels, a spacer consisting of inorganic or organic particles is used and the condition of light or darkness is produced by controling orientation of the liquid crystal molecule by charging the voltage or not. In the part of dark condition, for improvement of the contrast of the picture, the transmission of the light from the back light must be prevented as much as possible.
Nevertheless, the traditional spacer for liquid crystal is transparent and has no optical rotatory power and the light can pass through the spacer even in the dark condition, so the contrast of the liquid crystal panel is remarkably low.
On the other hand, the improvement of the quality of the display accompanying the improvement of the contrast is emphatically requested, in particular with the latest liquid crystal panel.